En pie de guerra Serie de DrabblesVarias parejas
by sakuraa hatakee
Summary: Serie de drabbles, GaaHina, NaruHina ShikaTema, GaaMatsu, y mas parejas. Inspiradas en canciones n.n
1. Chapter 1

****Hola a todos hoy traigo algo nuevo, una serie de drabbles tipo song fic, espero que los temas les hayan sonado aunque se a una vez porque, para mi, son muy lindas n.n Voy a ir editando de a poco como los drabbles son muy cortos voy a subiendo lo mas rapido posible, las parejas las menciono con el titulo de la cancion asi se dan algo de idea, por si mis drabbles no son muy consisos . Es la primera ves que intento esto asi que reviews n.n

**En pie de guerra (GaaHina)**

En Sunagakure un extraño suceso ocurre en la habitación del Kazekage…

_Son las diez de la mañana…  
Te llevo el desayuno a la cama.  
Me pongo a jugar con tu cabello.  
No hay nada más lindo que este amor tan bello…  
Te pones mi camisa y sonríes.  
Te recoges el pelo negro y me lo pides otra vez…  
Me estas poniendo en pie de guerra.  
No creo poder soportar tus armas secretas._

__**—No me voy a defender**_…_

— Gaara… ¿Estás bien?

— Temari, sabes que a Gaara no le gusta que se metan en su habitación sin permiso… — Decía Kankuro desde la entrada de la habitación, viendo a su hermana que está al lado del más pequeño de los Sabaku no.

—Lo sé bien, Kankuro. Es solo que… Oí murmullos y…_  
_  
_Voy a rendirme a tus ojos._

_Voy a rendirme a tus labios._

_Voy a rendirme a tu cuerpo…_

— **No me voy a defender. No me quiero defender.**

**—** Tiene pesadillas… Pobrecito parece rendirse. —Decía Temari preocupada. La joven iba a acariciar los cabellos rojizos del menor de sus hermanos, pero nota una extraña sonrisa en el aludido.

— ¿Por qué sonreiría entonces? —Preguntaba Kankuro levantando una ceja.

— **Hinata…** — Se escucho por parte de Sabaku no Gaara como si de su garganta saliera un último suspiro.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, sonrieron cómplices y se marcharon de ahí.

— Dulces sueños, Gaara — Decía Temari al cerrar la puerta


	2. Chapter 2:Cartas de amor NaruHina

**Segunda historia espero les guste n.n**

**Cartas de amor… NaruHina**.

—Hina ¿Qué te ocurre?— Preguntaba frustrado y con demostrativa desesperación un rubio shinobi de la Hoja de cristalinos ojos azules.

— No me toques… Y—Ya no me busques… Te dije que lo nuestro termino. — Anunciaba una hermosa kunoichi de ojos color perla, aquellos ojos demostraban mucha tristeza y amenazaban con romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

— Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Así tan de repente? ¿Qué te hice? Me estoy volviendo loco, Hina- chan… Yo no puedo vivir ni un día más lejos de tus brazos. — Declaraba el shinobi colocando ambos brazos alrededor de la kunoichi, fundiéndose con ella en un ahogado abrazo que mostraba toda su tristeza.

— Por favor, Naruto-kun no me busques, no me llames… No hagas esto mas difícil — Decía separándose de él con brusquedad — A—Adios… Para siempre. —Decía como ultimo dando la espalda al rubio.

Sin embargo Naruto la detuvo sujetándola fuertemente de un brazo.

—_Si quieres puedes romper  
aquella foto donde estoy,  
besándote los labios  
con tanta pasión._

También te puedes quitar  
esa medallita  
que con tanto cariño,  
yo te regale.

Si quieres puedes olvidar  
aquel lunes por la tarde  
que faltaste al colegio  
para amarme y entregarte.

**Flash back**

—Naruto-kun — Decía casi como un quejido. Al sentir sobre su cuerpo, por primera vez al amor de su vida.

— Hinata… — Decía mientras inhalaba suave y despacio el embriagante perfume de su amada por primera vez.

Ambos en la habitación del shinobi se demostraron por primera vez el mutuo amor que se tenían…

**Fin de flash back**

__

—También puedes olvidar  
aquella linda canción  
que yo te cantaba  
en nuestras noches de amor.

Pero no rompas esas cartas de amor  
que te escribí…  
Pero no rompas esas cartas de amor  
por que eres lo mejor que yo viví…— Susurraba por ultimo Naruto a su amada, intentando una vez más como tantas veces reconquistarla.

La kunoichi no dijo ni una palabra, solo se desprendió de Naruto y salió corriendo del lugar en dirección a la residencia Hyuuga. Al entrar no le dirigió la palabra a nadie de la familia, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación a encerrarse a llorar como hace varias semanas lo hacía.

**Flash back **

— Pero padre…

— Dije que no, Hinata — La mencionada agachaba la cabeza llevando su mano a su pecho apretando su ropa con bronca — Eres la heredera del clan Hyuuga tu deberás encargarte en el futuro de preservar el clan, el floreciente amor que tienes con el jinchuuriki no puede ser, debes deshacerte de él.

— P- -Pero, padre es que yo…

— ¡Suficiente!— La mirada inflexible de Hizashi devoraba a la kunoichi — Esto lo hago por tu bien, Hinata. Algún día me lo agradecerás…

**Fin de flash back**

— Perdóname, Naruto-kun… — Se repetía un día mas Hinata tirada en su cama, sujetando fervientemente un manojo de cartas.


	3. Chapter 3: Contando las horas ShikaTema

Bueno aca dejo la tercera historia, espero que les guste n.n

**Contando las horas ShikaTema.**

— Hermana ¿No viste el dulce de leche? — Preguntó Kankuro al entrar a la cocina, pues Temari estaba ahí preparando el almuerzo.

— Shh Calla. — Lo detenía su hermano menor en la entrada de la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Gaara no le contestó a su interrogación solo balanceó un poco su cabeza en dirección a su hermana.

El marionetista se acercó lentamente a la cocina…

_—_ _Estoy pensando en vos y ya no puedo dormir __  
Estoy pensando en vos y ya no puedo dormir  
Tanta pasión, tanto amor que nunca se podrá repetir  
Tanta pasión, tanto amor que nunca se podrá repetir  
¿Con quién estarás ahora? Tal vez ni pienses en mi  
¿Con quién estarás ahora? Tal vez ni pienses en mi  
Estoy contando las horas, no vuelves y muero por ti  
Estoy contando las horas, no vuelves y muero por ti  
Hay pena penita de amor, hay estoy llorando por vos  
Hay pena penita de amor, hay estoy llorando por vos_ — Canturreaba la mayor de los Sabaku no.

— Oye ¿En quién crees que está pensando? — Miró divertido Kankuro a Gaara.

— Eso no se pregunta, Kankuro — El mencionado agacho un poco la cabeza decepcionado — Es obvio que de Nara.

— El castaño abrió grande los ojos..

_—_ _Con quien estarás ahora tal vez ni pienses en mi __  
Con quien estarás ahora tal vez ni pienses en mi  
Estoy contando las horas, no vuelves y muero por ti  
Estoy contando las horas, no vuelves y muero por ti_ _- -— _La rubia detuvo su canto en seco y con un demostrativo tic en su ojo izquierdo, al ver a sus hermanos disfrutar graciosos del show que estaba dando.

— Oh oh — Dijo Kankuro asustado.

— Lárguense de aquí, chismosos —Dijo una amenazadora Temari.

— Pero ¿Por…? — El pelirrojo no pudo terminar la pregunta porque Temari le revoleó un cucharon por la cabeza, que en realidad iba dirigido para Kankuro que no paraba de reírse. — No entiendo a las mujeres cuando se enamoran alcanzó a decir el jinchuriki.

Kankuro se llevó un desmayado Gaara con sus ojos en formita de caracol en dirección a su habitación. Mientras Temari echaba humo y no era precisamente la de la olla que estaba a su lado.

— ¡Atchus! Mendokusai… Alguien debe hablar de mí. — Dijo un moreno que observaba el viajar libre de unas nubes detrás de su hogar…

Bueno ¿Que les pareció? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Bobo? ¿No tiene sentido?


	4. Chapter 4: Mienteme GaaMatsu

Este drabble creo que es el más corto y el que más pena me dio escribir T^T. Espero que les guste n.n

**Miénteme GaaMatsu **

**Matsuri pov**

_Has llegado tarde a casa  
y te he visto muy feliz.  
Me has mentido y me he callado porque sé  
que es mejor dejarlo así. Me miras esperando a que diga algo pero ambos sabemos que…_  
_Es mejor no decir nada,  
sino no hay nada que decir,  
la verdad no es necesaria  
si se trata de vivir._

_Hace un tiempo vivimos así, ya olvide cuando y el porqué, razones sobran…Ambos nos dañamos mucho durante estos años… Pero aun así…_

_Miénteme,_  
_porque solo así me harás saber_  
_que aún nos podemos entender._  
_Miénteme,_  
_que tus ojos digan la verdad,_  
_miénteme._

_Hace tiempo que ocultamos_  
_cada uno su otro "yo"._  
_Hace tiempo que fingimos por no hablar_  
_cuando hacemos el amor._

_Con tristeza yo admito que antes era amor lo que nos mantenía juntos_

_Siempre trataba de tenerte complacido _

_Mas ahora…  
La mentira nos ha unido,  
la aceptábamos los dos.  
Cualquier cosa es importante  
antes que decirse adiós._

_Aun recuerdo aquellas tardes_

_En que por la aldea paseábamos los dos_

_Ahora todo es tan distinto…_

_Del libido pasamos a lo aburrido._

_Desafortunadamente… _

_No creo que todo vuelva a ser como antes_

_Así que… _

_Miénteme,  
porque solo así me harás saber  
que aún nos podemos entender.  
Miénteme, es la única manera  
que tus ojos digan la verdad, vamos…_

_ Hazlo como siempre, Gaara…  
miénteme._


	5. Chapter 5: Dime amor NaruSaku

Y yo pensaba que el GaaMatsu era el más cortito de todos pero este se lleva las palmas, espero que sea de su agrado n.n

**Aclas: Narracion Sakura  
**

Narracion Naruto

**Dime amor: NaruSaku**.

_¿Qué es lo que está pasando?— Preguntando  
¿Por que fuiste cambiando?— Hostigando—  
Se nota que el cariño se nos iba desgastando. _

**_— Naruto yo..._**

_— Si tanto me querías, yo creo que estás muy rara,  
explícame que pasa porque ya no entiendo nada. _

_— **No puedo, no puedo decirte que **_

**_Aun no puedo quitar de mi mente_**

**_A Uchiha Sasuke… kun._**

_Dime amor, dime lo que pasa,_  
_si este amor es solo una farsa_  
_o tal vez será que ya no sientes nada._

_— Contra una pared arrinconando  
—Dime amor, dime lo que pasa,  
cuéntame y dímelo en la cara  
si al final llorando bajas la mirada._

Con mucha bronca y recelo Naruto

Pegaba un portazo yéndose del hogar

Que había formado con Sakura Haruno…

— ¡Corte! — Decía un asistente mientras hacía sonar fuertemente

Con un golpe seco la claqueta

— Eso es todo por ahora para ti, Naruto

— Okai… No puedo esperar para ir a Ichiraku ramen

—Decía el rubio mientras refregaba sus manos.

— Sasuke- kun — Llamaba con su mano al moreno— Te toca una escena de amor con Sakura- san

— Tondemonai… — Se limitó a decir este

En la cara de Sakura se pudo distinguir,

una gota de sudor en su sien.


	6. Chapter 6: Soy NaruHina

****Bueno aqui otra historia espero que les guste la idea n.n

**"Soy" NaruHina**

— Oye Teme… ¿Tú crees que vaya a funcionar? —Preguntaba dudoso el rubio intrépido de Konoha.

— Y yo que sé, Itachi lo hiso y la chica se derritió un poco más en sus pies… Inténtalo y no fastidies más con el tema. — Decía Sasuke fastidiado por las vueltas que pegaba su compañero.

El rubio con esa mirada zorruna que ponía cuando se sentía nervioso o no seguro del todo en lo que iba a hacer, se dirigía a la residencia Hyuuga.

— Espero que esto funcione… —Tragaba saliva depositando una carta debajo de la puerta del lugar, tocó timbre y echo a correr de ahí.

— ¿Quién será a esta hora de la noche? —Decía Hinata bajando las escalinatas de su hogar, pero al llegar a la puerta de entrada se encuentra con una carta atada con un clavel rojo — ¿Y e—esto? — La joven de ojos perlas decidió abrir la carta y leerla ahí mismo fuera de la casa al amparo de la oscuridad iluminado solamente por un faro del jardín…

**_Soy quien clama tu corazón,  
el que jura llenarte de amor… soy… soy...  
Soy a quien llenas de tanta pasión  
quien perdió por ti la razón… soy… soy…  
soy el que ríe con tus alegrías  
el que llora, si lloras mi vida... Soy… soy …  
soy el que sueña despierto contigo  
el que muere sino estás conmigo…soy… soy… soy…  
soy el que ríe con tus alegrías  
el que llora, si llora mi vida… soy… soy…  
soy el que sueña despierto contigo  
el que muere si no estás conmigo… soy… soy… soy…_**

Los ojos de la Hyuuga se abrían, estaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ella era la dueña de suspiros y poemas de alguien, se fijo se había alguna firma, pero desafortunadamente parecía ser que su enamorado no quiso revelar su identidad… Ella suspiró no sabía quién podía ser esa persona, abrió el portón de su casa inútilmente, pues no había ni rastro de su enamorado. O al menos eso creyó un instante, al bajar un poco más la mirada noto un brillo peculiar divisó que era un collar, pero no cualquier collar, era el mismo que tenia la quinta hokage y que fue cedido únicamente a…

— Naruto… Kun… — Decía la joven con sus mejillas ardiendo a punto de desmayarse…

Ya muy lejos del lugar de residencia de la Hyuuga…

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo deje? Tsunade no baa chan va a matarme…

— No te preocupes, perdedor… —Naruto miraba molesto a su amigo y este le sonreía sin verlo a la cara — Ya verás como aparece… —Naruto alzó una ceja y movió un poco al costado su boca sin comprender ni entender que Sasuke le había hecho un favor…


End file.
